Oh No!
by Clace1fan
Summary: Killian is Emma's brother's best friend. What happens when he gets her pregnant at her brother's wedding? Will she wait a year to tell him he's a father when he gets back from his year long trip around the sea? Or will he decide to come back earlier than expected?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Hope you like it!**

No, no, no. This can not be happening. I knew the moment that I met him that something bad was going to happen. But I had no idea it was going to be this. And I don't even want to think about what would happen when my brother finds out. It was his best friend that helped do this to me. He was the one who got me pregnant. "Emma?"

I pushed the tests into the trash before I responded to my sister-in-law, Mary Margaret. "I'll be right out!" When I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed how she stood against the wall, staring at me.

"So..." she said looking at me expectantly.

"So what?" I walked pas her and into the kitchen of my apartment. She had called me earlier to tell me that she and my brother, David, just got back from their honeymoon. By the time she got to my place, I was in my bathroom throwing up, so I couldn't make her breakfast.

Following me, she said, "You were in there a while. Did you find out?"

"What do you mean?" I grabbed a muffin and turned to face her.

"Emma, I'm not stupid. David said that you've been sick for the past week. It's been a month since the wedding and I remember you and K-"

"Please don't say his name," I said quietly, interrupting her.

"So I'm right?"

"Yes. But please Mary Margaret, do not tell David."

"I promise. I can't believe that you're going to have a baby."

"Yup, neither can I. But I have to blame all the amazing alcohol at your reception," I said to try to lighten the mood.

"If you need anything, let me know. I will be here for you." She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "And when you decide to tell David, I'm positive he will help out as much as he can. When you decide to tell Killian," she said his name quickly, "he will love your baby."

"By the time Killian comes back, the baby and I will have started our lives in Boston."

"You're still moving?" She asked stepping back.

"Yeah, but not until after the baby is born. So you're stuck with me for another eight to nine months." We both sat at the island in my kitchen when I realized that there was someone missing. "Where is brother dearest anyway?"

"When he noticed that you had nothing here but 'those god awful muffins' his words, not mine, he went to the dinner across the street to pick us up some food and coffee."

"Thank you, Mary Margaret."

"For what?"

"For not judging me. For not guilt tripping me into telling Killian. I will when he comes home, I promise."

"I know you will. You're not the type of person to keep him away from his child. But I have to tell you something."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"I could tell that the two of you had chemistry the first night you met at the party in his and David's dorm."

"How? You hardly knew me and I was a drunk 18 year old flirting with my older brother's roommate."

"Sometimes, no matter the situation, you can just tell."

"Thanks, that makes me feel somewhat better. But not less nervous."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I honestly don't know. Is that wrong?" I looked her with my head down and my arms crossed over my stomach. "I feel like this little guy should have a mom that at least knows how she feels about his father, right?"

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out."

I gave her a small smile when we heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards it to open it for my brother. "Dave, how many times do I have to tell you not to knock..." I trailed off as I opened my door. I was not my big brother, but it was the last person I would expect at my doorstep.

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! The chapters will gradually become longer, but for now sorry that they are kind of short. Hope you like it!**

"Hello Love." He stared at me with those deep blue eyes of his. The same way he did when we created the life that's inside of me. And then his accent. He knew I loved the way he tongue wrapped around every word he said. That's why he dragged out the first two words he said to me in a month.

"Killian... what... what are you doing here? You said you were going to see the world for the next year? What happened to your boat adventure?" Before I knew it, I was rambling different questions in his direction.

"Slow down, Swan." He said using his nickname for me. He gave it to me when we first met, saying that I was as graceful as a swan. Later that night he realized I was the exact opposite, but he still used it anyway. "I am only one man. I can only answer so many questions at once. The first thing I wanted to tell you was that I decided to start my adventure here in Maine, with hopefully a beautiful blonde first mate. Besides, I figured that we could finish what we started at the wedding." Before I knew what was happening, Killian pulled me towards him. His lips landed on mine and he walked us farther into the apartment, closing the door behind us by kicking it with his boot.

"Killian...we...need...to..." His tongue met mine and I melted into the kiss. That's when Mary Margaret decided to interrupt.

"Hello Killian," my sister-in-law said. As she smirked at us, me in particular, I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my embarrassed smile.

Jumping back from the intense kiss, he turned to look at her. "Mary-Margaret, how was your honeymoon?"

"Wonderful, thank you. What you brings you here to Emma's place?"

"Just visiting. Emma and I got close at your wedding and I wanted to see her." Then he smiling at me, knowing that I would be angry with him for telling her that. Before anything else was said, David came marching in with a bag of food. "Ah, Dave!" The two of them gave each other a hug, then Killian began digging through the bag.

"I'm not going to ask you what you're doing here in my little sister's apartment, cause I don't think I'm going to like the answer. But what I am going to do is tell you to get your paws out of the food. It's for my wife and my sick sister."

Hearing that, Killian came over to me, looking worried. "Are you okay love?"

Not ready to tell him anything, I responded by saying, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me because I am not your girlfriend."

"Emma..." Mary Margaret said sternly, like she was my mother.

"Actually," I began, moving my gaze between the three people in my kitchen, "I'm not feeling well. Thanks for the food Dave, but you can give it to Killian. I'll just go lay in bed."

When I was giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he whispered, " I love you," in my ear. I said it back to him then went over to hug his wife.

"Let me know when you schedule an appointment. I want to be with you when you see my niece or nephew for the first time," she whispered. As she pulled away, I nodded, confirming that I will take her to my first sonogram.

After they left, I had to rush towards the bathroom to empty my stomach. Then there was a knock on the door followed by, "Love, do you need help with anything?"

When I was finally finished, I flushed the toilet and leaned back against the bathtub, my head in my hands. "No. Look I'm sorry for acting like a bitch earlier, but can you please go."

"Emma I just-"

"Please, I will call you when I can if you're still in town. But I just want to be alone right now."

"Fine." When the door closed, I slowly stood up and dragged my feet to my bedroom. When I reached my bed, I collapsed onto it and shoved my face into the pillow. And for the first time in what seems like forever, I cried.

How was I supposed to tell him that I was pregnant when I could hardly believe it myself? There was no way that I could tell him that. But, he seemed to want to be with me. Or did he just want someone to casually hook up with? It was then that I decided that moving to Boston after the baby is born would be the best thing. That would be when I tell him about our tiny little miracle. If Killian wanted to be apart of their child's life, he could come visit them. No matter how this happened, I will not be the one to ruin his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, I had my very first doctor's appointment to see my munchkin. As soon as I woke up in the morning, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that was in the back of my closet. While I was eating my muffin, I called Mary Margaret to inform her and tell her that if she wanted to come along she could. As the phone rang over and over again, I slowly chewed my muffin, trying to make it stay down. "Hello," the brunette said on the other line.

"Hey, Mrs. Nolan! How are you on this wonderful morning?"

"I am very good my lovely sister-in-law! And you? How are you feeling?"

"As good as I'll ever feel in my situation. But speaking of said situation, would you want to come with me to meet it?"

It was obvious that she knew what "it" was when I heard her squeal on the other end. "Of course Emma! What time? Where's you appointment?"

"I will come pick you up at noon okay? My appointment's at 12:30 and it takes a half hour to go there. Are you ready to meet your niece or nephew?"

"Of course Emma! I'll tell David and Killian that-"

"Wait, what do you mean that you will tell Killian?"

"Sorry that I didn't tell you yesterday. David and I went out to dinner with him and he was telling Dave that he was going to start his trip in two days. So I asked him where he was going to stay until then, and he said on his boat. When I insisted that he stay with us because he would be on the boat for the next year, he accepted.

"He is going to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I think he wants to say bye to you too, so don't make any big plans for tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay," I said sarcastically. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you at noon." Before anything more could be said over the phone, I hung up and sighed.

I knew that killian was going to leave, but for the past week, he had been a continuous presence in my life. It will be different to see him finally leave. To change the direction my mind was heading, I walked into my room and stood in front of my door where there was a full length mirror. Resting my hands over my still small stomach. Then I lifted my shirt up so I could run my hands on my bare stomach. It was hard to believe it, but I feel like I already love this tiny, little miracle baby.

"Hi, baby. I'm Emma. But if you want, you can call me Mom, Mother, Mama, or even Mommy. Your Daddy does not know about you yet, but I promise to tell him. Either before you are born or right after, but he will find out. But don't you worry, little one, I'm sure he will love you just as much as I do. And I will love you for every second of your life."

CSCSCS

When noon came around, I hopped into my small car, buckled up, and made my way to my brother's house. When I arrived, I saw Mary Margaret waiting by her car. After parking my car, I jumped out and made my way over to her. "Let's get this show on the road before one of the men come out here begging to come "shopping" with us." We had decided that she would drive and I would just point out the directions to her. On the way there, we didn't really talk, but it was not awkward. She knew that I just had to lay my head against the window to keep myself from throwing up in the car. It was the first time since my morning sickness started that I was in a car for more than five minutes.

It felt like I was almost asleep when I heard her say, "Emma, we're here." My eyes slowly cracked up and I saw the outside of the gynecologist's office. Sighing, I unbuckled the seat belt and got out of the car. As soon as we walked inside, the receptionist asked for my name and I told her. Then after another ten minutes of waiting, I was called back.

"Hello Emma, my name is Dr. Wale," the doctor said as he came in with a toothy grin. "Who is this lovely lady you have here with you today? Your sister?"

It was easy to tell that Mary Margaret did not notice that the god doctor was trying to flirt with her, but I did. "Sister-in-law actually. As in, my brother's wife."

"How nice. Okay, so first I am going to need to know if there is any past illnesses within your family and the father's family."

"To be honest, I would have to ask my brother that. My parents died when I was a baby and he was the one who raised me. They were in a car crash."

"Okay, as long as you have the information by the next appointment. I'll give you this right now," he said as he handed my the papers, "and now we can get to the part I'm sure you both have been waiting for, the sonogram." He pulled out the machine and asked me to raise my shirt. The coldness from the goo on my stomach made me shiver.

As he moved the wand around on my stomach, I stared intently at the screen, trying to find the life inside of me. "And there is your baby." Dr. Wale slid his chair so that he was closer to the screen and pointed at the tiny thing in the middle.

"Emma, I can't believe this is happening. You are going to be a mom!"

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in and handed me a picture. Once it was in my hand, I realized that it was a picture of the baby. "Here's a towel," Dr. Wale said as he handed me one, "When you're all done wiping it off your stomach, you can see the receptionist about your next appointment."

Once he left the room, I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Emma, are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to tell Killian before he leaves."

 **Hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be in Killian's POV!**


End file.
